


Naruto self insert/world hopping prompt

by mysoulislost375



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Multi, Self Insert, World Hopping, challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulislost375/pseuds/mysoulislost375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, this is a prompt that's been bugging me for awhile.  I'll be trying to do a couple stories like it soon, but I have no time to do it right now. Someone please contact me on using this prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto self insert/world hopping prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, this is a prompt that's been bugging me for awhile. I'll be trying to do a couple stories like it soon, but I have no time to do it right now. Someone please contact me on using this prompt!

The thing that's always bugged me about self inserts and this-or-that group or person coming to "our" world was that there's never really any price to the world hopping--not counting the rebirth SIs. What if, world hopping meant that you have to break all the ties that bound you to your birth world. What if, the price of going through a portal was either your life, your memories of home, or...your gender?

This prompt's only rules are:

1\. Have to ask to use this prompt

2\. Have to keep the genderswappped character acting like their original gender (girls still act like girls even as boys, boys still act like boys even as girls)

3\. GENDERBENT CHARACTERS STILL LIKE WHATEVER GENDER(S) THEY STARTED OUT LIKING! (They stay straight, gay, bi, etc for entire story!)

4\. No homophobia or hating of any kind please

 

That's it, then. Hopefully one of you will be motivated by this.

Happy writting!


End file.
